The Case Of The Missing Bride To Be
by Jeremys Angel
Summary: This story have been stored here for a long time so I thought I'd just post it. No sequel.


I have to admit I've been tempted to do a story based on Murder Rooms but would anyone wanna read it.... Ofcourse since it's part SH I guess they would be posted here. I'm still thinking aobut it but haven't decided yet.  
  
This is the very first Holmes story I did. Before The Writings Of Watson and Gerome. It's an ok for a first try. Hope you'll enjoy.  
  
This story and all chapters with all subsequent chapters are copyrighted. No part of this story may be reproduced without the authors written permission.  
  
Please excuse any spelling mistakes. I have tried finding them all.  
  
  
  
The Case Of The Missing bride To Be  
  
The tale I am about to tell did not start with a case but rather with more of a personal matter to my friend Sherlock Holmes. However, had it not turned out to be a case for him his life had not taken the joyfull altough I must say, unexpected turn. It all started on a fairly warm day in the summer of 1893 when Holmes was reading the newspaper hoping to find some intresting case.  
  
"I must say my dear Watson, London has been rather dry lately." He said to me.  
  
"Of cases?". I replied.  
  
"Indeed." He replied as he countinued to glance in the paper.  
  
We then heard some voices downstairs to be followed by footsteps up the stairs. After a knock on the door Mrs. Hudson entered. "A lady to see you Mr. Holmes."  
  
"Her name?" He replied still looking in the paper.  
  
"Did not say." Mrs.Hudson replied.  
  
My friend sighed. "Wery well, let her in."  
  
Mrs. Hudson stepped aside and let a young woman in. She was quite beautiful with blue eyes and dark brown hair. Slim but with features that would make any man turn his head. .  
  
Holmes closed the paper and looked up. I was supprised when I saw a big smile on his face when he laid his eyes upon the woman. He leaped up and walked over taking her hands in his. The woman was smiling back at him aswell.  
  
"My dear, dear Brett." He said in the most loving tone. "What a pleasure it is to see you."  
  
"It's always a pleasure to see you Sherlock." she replied.  
  
He turned to face me still holding her hands in his. "Watson, I would like you to meet the most charming woman ever to grace this earth." He finally let her hands out of his but with some reluctance it seemed. I stood up and walked over to them.  
  
"This is Ms. Claire." He turned to her. "My dear, this is my very good friend Doctor Watson."  
  
We shook hands as I added. "John."  
  
"Brett." she said to me.  
  
"Do take a seat." He gestured for her as we had been introduced.  
  
We all seated down during wich I noticed Holmes never taking his eyes from her. I wondered if this was "more" then just a friend to him or had been in the past. Holmes smiled at me as if he, as usual, knew what I was thinking.  
  
"I am sorry to drop without giving you fare warning." Ms. Claire said to us.  
  
"Nonsense. It's always a delight to see you." Holmes answered in a reather soft tone.  
  
She smiled. I sensed she seemed rather distressed and my friend had most certainly sensed it to for he then asked her. "What is on your mind?"  
  
Obviously not supprised at him noticing this she sighed. "I don't have a case for you but I rather wish I did instead of giving you this news."  
  
I noticed Holmes slight change in his face. I think he knew what she was going to say. "Oh."  
  
"I'm engaged to be married." She said with a sad tone.  
  
Holmes got up from his chair and walked over to the vindow. Both me and Ms. Claire had seen the hint of sadness coming across his face. She turned to me. "I am sorry. I am sure he will explain it all to you. Take care of him."  
  
I nodded my head curiously wondering about it but still had some idea why Holmes had acted the way he had.  
  
She stood up and walked over to my friend. She laid a hand on one of his shoulders and he turned his head slightly to her and with one of his hands grasped the hand that was on his shoulder. They stood like that for a few seconds when she withdrew and left. Knowing this was not something ordinary that had just occured and was about to leave my friend alone when he suddenly spoke to me.  
  
"I know you must be wondering about this Watson." He said as he went back to sit in his chair.  
  
I simply nodded.  
  
"The reason I never had any intrest in any of the female clients you so happily pointed me out to just walked out that door." He simply stated.  
  
"I thought as much." I responded.  
  
"We meet when I was 16 and she was 12. I had never before that time been intrested in any woman or thought I ever would be but she changed all that. We became very close friends immediately and I must say I was supprised when that friendship I felt for her turned to.....love."  
  
He noticed my shocked look. "Tsk, tsk Watson. You must have thought me capable of it since you tried so many times to, how shell I put it, "fix" me up." He smiled.  
  
I coughed. "So what happend?"  
  
He sighed. "I did discover she felt the same for me and for a few years had the most happy years of my life."  
  
I intervened. "If you did have the loving relationship that exists between a man and woman and, as you say, was the happiest of your life then..."  
  
"Then...." he interupted. "....why didn't I want that again?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
He sighed. "I did but with anyone else it would never do."  
  
He countinued knowing what I wanted to know. "During the end of our time togheter her father and mine who had been the best of friends, had a terrible falling out and needless to say it affected us. Her father decided to take the whole family and move. They did so during when I was on a trip so I never got to say goodbye to her." A look of sadness came across my friends face. "Until just now, that was the last time I saw her."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"We always knew we would get married because to us there was no one else."  
  
I looked up and Holmes immediately answered my unspoken question. "I have no doubt that this marriage is something her father is behind."  
  
"But surely she would not have to go through with it?"  
  
He shrugged. "Perhaps not. Her father is a very strongwilled man and that is a trait she got from him."  
  
He countinued. "Yes Watson, I still do care deeply for her."  
  
"Then why not do something?" I asked.  
  
"What can I do? Our lives are different now."  
  
"She still loves you. Surely you did not miss that."  
  
Yet again he shrugged. "It is possible she loves this man aswell."  
  
I was about to object when he raced his hand. "Enough about this. I am sure you are hungry so let me ask Mrs. Hudson to make you up some dinner." He stood up and walked quickly out of the room.  
  
Three days past and we did not talk about it at all. I did want to but knew my friend would change the subject or simply not answer me. For those three days nothing much happend. Holmes was restless but restrained himself from the use of cocaine as he had done in the past. It was early morning when I visited him after I had been with a patient of mine that Mrs. Hudson informed my friend he had a visitor.  
  
"A Mr. Seymore Jeffries." She said as she gave Holmes a card on a silver plate.  
  
"Let him in Mrs. Hudson." My friend replied as he studied the card.  
  
A man a few years younger then Holmes and myself entered. Dark blond hair with piercing blue eyes. Quite handsome. Just a few inces shorter then Holmes. "I'm sorry to come like this but I am in dire need of your help Mr. Holmes." He then said to my friend.  
  
"Do come in. May I introduce my friend, Dr Watson." Holmes said as the man shook my hand.  
  
Holmes gestured him to seat. "Do sit down Mr. Jeffries and tell us what is on your mind."  
  
"My fianceé has dissapeared."  
  
"What is her name?" Holmes inquired.  
  
"Brett Claire."  
  
I managed to hide my shock as did Holmes when he got up from his chair and walked over to the vindow.  
  
He stood silently for a few seconds before he said. "Do go on and tell us everything."  
  
"I do not know what to say. Yesterday evening we had been taking a walk and when we reached my house she said she needed to lie down. She had been feeling a little unwell. I had an appointment in town so I told her I would check on her when I returned. At about little more then an hour later I reuturned only to find that the livingroom was in a complete mess. I ran to the room but she was not there. I directly contacted the police but they have not been much help so I decided to come to you."'  
  
"Was her room in the same condition as before?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, nothing had been moved."  
  
"Obviosly something happend in the livingroom." I added.  
  
"Yes, it would seem so." Holmes said. During that time he hsd stayed by the windov but he now came over and sat in his chair again. "Is anything that belongs to Ms. Claire missing?" He said.  
  
"Yes, some jewelry."  
  
"Anything missing from the house?"  
  
"Yes, some money, two valuable paintings and some silver."  
  
"Could it be she interupted an intruder?"  
  
"Apparently Mr. Jeffries thinks something else since he is here." Holmes added.  
  
"Maybe it could be as simple as that but I am afraid for what could have happend. I need you to find her Mr. Holmes."  
  
"I will do what I can. I will need to visit the crime scene ofcourse." He said.  
  
"We can go right now." Our client said.  
  
"You go ahead Mr. Jeffries. Me and Dr. Watson will be there shortly."  
  
"Wery well." He got up and walked over to the door as Holmes spoke.  
  
"You said she was unwell. Anything that could have happend to make her that way?" He asked  
  
The man thought for a few seconds and then answered. "All I know is she went to visit someone about three days ago and have not really been the same since."  
  
I looked at Holmes who nodded to the man. "Thank You. We will be at your house shortly."  
  
As the man left Holmes turned to look at me. "This sure has turned intresting."  
  
"Are you not the least bit worried." I said.  
  
"Why do you think I said we would come later. I need to digest this." He sighed adding softly. "I hope she is alright."  
  
"Seems she was quite affected by her visit here."  
  
My friend looked at me. "Yes and indeed so was I."  
  
He leaned forward and burried his head in his hands. "I honestly do not know if I can do this Watson."  
  
"You mean find the woman you love to give her up to another man?" I asked.  
  
He looked up at me and smiled shortly. "Yes that." He leaned back in his chair. "However things seemed to be not quite as good as a soon to be married couple would have it."  
  
"You did say that her father might have arranged it and she did seem to still have feelings for you."  
  
"Indeed, did you notice how he described the house as "my house" instead of "their house"? He asked me.  
  
"I did." I answered.  
  
"He also said "the room" instead of "her room". He shook his head. "I am not sure about this. He seems genuine concerned about her and yet to him it sounds like she is just a house guest."  
  
Before I answered he leapt up and grabbed his coat. "No time to waste. Let's go and see what we can find out."  
  
It was not long before we arrived at the house in question. Holmes knocked on the front door with his cane and soon after Mr. Jeffries opened. "Do come in." He gestured for us to enter and then immediately showed us to the living room.  
  
Indeed, it was a mess. Three chairs had been thrown to the floor, a painting was crooked, a few flowers destroyed, photos knocked to the ground. Many things overturned looking like someone had done a complete search through the room. "Has anything been touched since it happend?" Holmes asked.  
  
"No, nothing."  
  
My friend went around and studied in his usual manner. "So the police think the intruder entered through the door?" He then asked.  
  
Mr. Jeffries raced his eyebrows. "Yes, they do."  
  
"Thought as much. The door has been scrapped of some of it's color near the lock." My friend then explained.  
  
He looked around for a short time when he asked if we could see Ms. Claire's room. Mr. Jeffries took us upstairs and showed us in to her room. Holmes gave me a quick glance when entering and for once I knew what was on his mind. There were not many things there. It looked rather like a hotelroom then a lived in room that belonged to someone.  
  
"Thank you." My friend said as he quickly walked out of the room. As we all descended down the stairs he spoke again. "We will let you know what we come up with."  
  
Before Mr. Jeffries had any time to answer we were out the door.  
  
"That was rather fast." I said.  
  
"You are forgetting Watson, I know the victim very well." He stopped outside after we had taken a few steps away from the house. "She is a kind and gentle woman, no enemies. I must say, I think the kidnapper is someone who might be connected to Mr. Jeffries."  
  
"But for what reason?" I asked.  
  
"That is what we need to find out."  
  
  
  
A short while later we were back at Baker Street. Seating himself in his chair he closed his eyes and leaned back to rest his head. In the meantime I started writing about the case when Holmes suddenly interupted me.  
  
"Watson, you may write down the events for your own personal use but I would appriciate it if this was not published, for as you know, various reasons."  
  
"Ofcourse not." I replied.  
  
It was not long before he opened his eyes and started talking to me again. "If I am not mistaken, Mr. Jeffries was quite the playboy earlier in his life was he not?" He looked at me and knew what I was thinking. "So he was. You did not tell me?"  
  
"I just figured it out a while ago and did not think it would have any baring on this case." I replied knowing it had been foolish of me to hide it in the first place.  
  
"Never assume anything Watson. I am however, quite supprised her father would choose a man like that for her."  
  
"Maybe there is a reason for that." I added.  
  
"Indeed."Holmes closed his eyes yet again but only for a few seconds before he jumped up and grabbed his coat. "Come Watson. I think it is time we paid a little visit."  
  
"To whom?"  
  
"All in due time my good man, all in due time."  
  
  
  
"Watson," Holmes said upon arriving to a big mansion that seemed to shout out that inside was living someone very rich "Let me do all the talking. No matter what is said or how insulting it may get, say nothing."  
  
"Very well." I answered. "I know Ms. Claire's father is not a big supporter of you."  
  
My friend looked at me.  
  
"I saw the mailbox." I answered his unasked question.  
  
He smiled. "Ofcourse. Should have known."  
  
He knocked on the door and shortly it was opened by a servant.  
  
"I would like to see Mr. Nathaniel Claire."  
  
The servant gestured us to wait in the hall. "Your name?" He asked.  
  
"Just tell him we am here concerning the dissaperance of his daughter."  
  
He nodded and left leaving me and Holmes to look around. The hall was magnificent with red carpeting, candles showing the way through the hall and then I noticed a huge portrait on the wall. Holmes had already seen it for he was looking at it when I asked. "Ms. Claire?"  
  
He nodded. "It was done when she turned 20."  
  
The young man came back soon and told us to enter the livingroom where the master was waiting. My friend thanked him and we made our way to meet him.  
  
As we entered the livingroom I saw a huge man sitting and writing on a piece of paper. He had the same haircolor as his daughter except his had, ofcourse, grey streakes in it. He looked up upon hearing our footsteps.  
  
"Well, well. Indeed it is you. I had a feeling our paths would meet again."  
  
His eyes were dark brown. This was not a very handsome man. I guessed Ms. Claire had her features from her mother.  
  
"You will not be offended if I restrain from shaking your hand." It was rather a statement then a question.  
  
"None at all. You may have heard of my friend, Doctor Watson." Holmes gestured to me.  
  
"Yes, I have. I pity that you had to encounter the likes of this man, Doctor." He looked at Holmes.  
  
Remember what Holmes had said outside I did not answer his comment.  
  
"I did advise Seymore to not ask your assitence in finding Brett and must say am dissapointed he did so."  
  
"Now that he has, would you like to tell me why you set up this marriage?" Holmes asked rather blunt.  
  
"He is a good man," apparently it was a question Mr. Claire had expected, "maybe a little foolish but a good man."  
  
"In spite of his notorius past?"  
  
"That was a long time ago. People change."  
  
"Not everyone. Still it does not answer my question. Why this man?"  
  
"Why any man you mean Sherlock, why any man except you?"  
  
If Holmes was supprised at this there was no sign of it in his face.  
  
"Are you going to deny that you still have feelings for my daughter? True, I have read some of your friend Doctor Watson's stories about you and your lack of intrest in women." He walked up to Holmes and was now standing inches from him. "You and I both know different ofcourse. For you there has only been one woman and maybe you feel this case is what you need to bring her back to you."  
  
Holmes' face showed no emotions at all at this. "There will always be something special between me and Brett. My priority is to find her safe and sound. Something I would think you would be equally intrested in?"  
  
Mr. Claire backed away and cursed silently. "I am afraid you might be a little late for that Sherlock."  
  
  
  
This time my friend could not hide his feelings. For a moment, just a brief moment he looked like everything was lost. The saddness combined with helplessness was very much present in his features. He put his emotions in check barely seconds later not showing any of it to Mr. Claire when he spoke again. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I am sure you have figured it out by now and you are only here to confirm it. Am I rgiht?"  
  
This was news to me but countinued to stay silent.  
  
"Yes." My friend replied.  
  
"You see Doctor Watson, there was a woman from Seymore's past who never has been able to give him up. Obsessed you might call it. Me and Seymore suspected this but had no proof or knew how to locate Brett."  
  
He turned to Holmes. "Which is why we did not need you. We were sure who did it."  
  
Holmes added. "And you were right but you could not find her."  
  
Now I had to say something. "You should have said something."  
  
"I appologize Watson. My only priority was," he turned from me to face Mr. Claire, "IS to find Brett. For I do not beleive she can not be found safe."  
  
Mr. Claire eyed him. "What makes you so sure?"  
  
Not thinking I interupted Holmes but wanting to show this arrogant man a thing or two so I replied. "Because if this woman is so obsessed with Mr. Jeffries there is only one thing that can make him turn to her, at least in her mind. The body of Ms. Claire and so far no body has been found."  
  
I immediately turned to Holmes with an apologetic look on my face. He smiled in return. "Excellent Watson."  
  
He turned to face Mr. Claire once again. "I put the it togheter togheter when I saw a torn up piece of a letter in the livingroom of Mr. Jeffries home. It had some words on it but it was clear what it was reffering to. The only thing I do not know is this lady's name or anything that might be of intrest to this matter?"  
  
"Which is why you are here. Her name is Jane Brooks. She meet Seymore about 5 years ago and from that moment they have had a on and off again relationship. He had other woman aswell but from what I understand she was not concerend by that. She had a firm beleif that she one day would be Mrs. Seymore Jeffries."  
  
I intervened. "From what I have seen and heard Ms. Claire does not seem that intrested in Mr. Jeffries so why.....?"  
  
"Why the engagement? She liked him as a friend, they got along very well. He fell inlove with her and proposed. He knew there was someone in her past but was willing to wait for her answer. I did my best to speed things up. Before she wanted to give him an answer she wanted to see you Sherlock one last time to see if there was anything left of the old feelings there. I tried to make her give up her plan but failed."  
  
He sighed as he took a seat. "I asked her about the visit but she would not grant an answer. She was different from that day. She wanted clarity to where to go but I assume she got more confused."  
  
"I am afraid I was to not help at all." Holmes added.  
  
Mr. Claire went up yet again to walk over to Holmes. "Tell me Sherlock, are you still in love with my daughter?"  
  
I looked over at my friend and could see some emotions struggeling in there. I doubt Mr. Claire saw it.  
  
Before Holmes had a chance to answer he countinued. "I pray you are right and that she is found well. If so, be a man and be honest with her."  
  
He walked over to his desk, took out a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Here is the adress of Jane Brooks." With that he left the room.  
  
I waited a little before I began to spoke to him. "Should we?"  
  
He turned to me as I took the piece of paper and showed it to him.  
  
"I doubt she will be there."  
  
"Ms. Brooks or Ms. Claire?" I asked.  
  
"Neither." He answered.  
  
  
  
It had been a silent ride back to Baker Street. Upon entering Holmes went directly to the window. "She is out there somewhere Watson. We have to figure out where."  
  
Before I could answer he left the room. I was not sure if I should stay or be going home. I decided that for now, I would wait for my friend to return. I was not sure how to make use of my time but tried to think of a clue that could lead us to Ms. Claire. I was however, no sucessful. Less then an hour later Holmes returned.  
  
"Come Watson, we have no time to waste."  
  
"You know where she is?" I asked as Holmes handed me my hat.  
  
"I do beleive so." He looked at me. "I hope it will not be needed but do bring your medical bag. I notice it is still here."  
  
I hopped aswell I would not be needing it as I walked over to take my bag  
  
We quickly left and made our way, as I soon discovered, to the houe of Mr. Jeffries. "Surely Holmes you don't think....?"  
  
He interupted me. "No but I do think that is where Brett and possible, Miss Brooks can be found. After all would you think to look there?"  
  
"No I would not." I admitted.  
  
"That is what Ms. Brooks is counting on I am sure."  
  
"But where?"  
  
"I decided to follow up something when I was out. Mr. Jeffries house has been in his family for a long time I discovered and had a large cellar aswell. It was, however, closed and not used after 1850. Apparently the people living there at the time thought the cellar was haunted."  
  
"So you beleive that Ms. Brooks has Ms. Claire in there?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Upon arriving Holmes made sure that we were not seen coming up to the house. "I know Mr. Jeffries is not at home at the moment," he whispered as we made our way up to the great house, "but the maid could be there so we better be careful."  
  
We soon reached the front door. Holmes gently opened it indicating that someone was indeed home. We slipped in very quiet. I followed him in to the hall and passed the livingroom. I assumed he knew where to find the door leading to the cellar and so he did. After the livingroom there was a door to the right. Holmes opened it carefully to reveal a clothing storage or so it seemed. He pushed the clothes aside and there was nothing. Holmes then searched with his hand as if looking for something and then , there was a small click. Another door was opened. Holmes walked in but stopped in the doorway gesturing for me to close the other door as I did ever so slowly.  
  
After pushing the clothes back togheter we made our way down some very old stairs. Suddenly my friend stopped. "Shh, listen."  
  
"You have been ever so brave." The voice said. "To bad it has to end like this for you."  
  
Holmes hurried down the stairs and I followed. We both knew who the voice was talking to. We may have hurried but were still moving carefully not to give away us by any sound. We walked quickly a couple of feet when Holmes yet again stopped as did I. We saw a woman with long black hair on the floor with another woman who we knew was Ms. Claire. We did not know what was happening as Holmes yet again set forward. This time we did make a sound.  
  
The woman turned to look at us. Dark eyes, beautiful features but there was something about her that made you aware of the evil inside her. We saw the bottle in her hand. Ms. Claire was being feed poison.  
  
She quickly turned again to finish what she started.  
  
"NO!" Holmes screamed as we both ran up to her. With one of his hands he took a hold of the arm with the bottle and used the other to take the other of the womans arm. She dropped the bottle with one hand , and the other that had held Ms. Claire's head up let go of her grip. As Holmes backed away with the woman I went to Ms. Claire. She was seated on her knees and her head almost touched the ground. I gently took her head up and saw how pale she looked.  
  
"Be calm now Ms. Brooks. It is over for you." Holmes stated.  
  
"Not for me," she answered, "but for her. You are to late. Even if you do save her God only knows what that will do to her." She laughed as she with one hard push managed to free herself from Holmes. As he ran after her I knew what had to be done. I heard the struggle behind me as Holmes had caught her. I worked quickly gathering the needed ingredients. I knew I was not working to save one life but two. If this woman died I knew it would be the end for Holmes in more ways then one.  
  
I gently once again took Ms. Claire's head in my hands and looked her in the eye. "You have to drink this."  
  
Barely being able to she nodded. I raised the glass to her mouth as she then proceeded to drink. I then noticed a bucket that I drew to my side. Suddenly there was a shot. My head snapped around as I saw Holmes standing over the body of Ms. Brooks. He bent down to check her wrist. I then turned to Ms. Claire who I knew was beginning to respond. I put the bucket in front of her as she lunged forward.  
  
Holmes came back to us. I loooked at him and said. "She needs to get all the poison out."  
  
I did not need to say anything more as Holmes seated himself behind her and gently drew her back as she had stopped vomiting. I took a cloth out of my bag and gave it to him. He took it as he gently started to wipe her forehead. Soon she lunged forward as another attack hit. Holmes kept her hair away and soon she calmed down.  
  
I noticed a worried look on him as he again leaned her back closer to him. "Do not worry You will be fine. There are to many poeple out there that love you."  
  
Then I heard him say it. Almost as a whisper. "I love you."  
  
I did not look at him for a brief time as I kept myself busy cheking her pulse.  
  
For a few minutes we sat like this. I kept checking her pulse and Holmes wiping her forehead. Then she stirred and slowly opened her eyes. I saw her looking at me with a clearity in her eyes that had not been there when we had found her.  
  
"Doctor Watson, how nice to see you." She said with a quiet voice.  
  
I smiled and could see Holmes closing his eyes smiling as if possible giving a silent prayer.  
  
"And it is indeed a pleasure to see you again Ms. Claire." I said.  
  
Holmes stood up and so did I. We then helped her up to her feet. She turned to Holmes. "You always were one for being dramatic." She said.  
  
Holmes smiled. "This time, I fear, the drama was even more for me to bare."  
  
  
  
Soon we were up in the livingroom of the house. Holmes had insisted on carrying her up. She was resting on the sofa when she suddenly spoke to him. "Did you mean it?" She asked.  
  
For once I think I knew before Holmes did what she was reffering to.  
  
"Mean what my dear?" He asked.  
  
"That you love me?"  
  
He never took his eyes from her. "You heard."  
  
"Yes, would you have told me othervise?"  
  
"Honestly, I am not sure."  
  
There was a silence for a minue or two. Then my friend spoke again. "To answer your question, yes I do.......I love you. I never did stop."  
  
"I wish you would have told me the other day."  
  
He reached out and caressed her cheek. "So do I. Maybe then this could have been avoided."  
  
"We will never know."  
  
Another silence. She then moved her face closer to his and he responded by moving closer to hers. They meet in a kiss and at that time I turned to walk away to give them some privacy. I did not have time since I heard the front door open. I looked back and saw they had heard it aswell. By the look on Holmes' face he looked irritaded at the interuption.  
  
Mr. Jeffries then walked in the room. "Oh my god, Brett." He rushed over to her side as Holmes, reluctantly I might add, moved away.  
  
"How are you? Are you alright?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"She will be just fine with some rest and looking after." Holmes added.  
  
Mr. Jeffries turned to Holmes. "Was it...?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Dead. She will not bother anyone again"  
  
"Where...?"  
  
"In the cellar." Ms. Claire interupted. "She knew no one ever used it and also that the walls was so thick that no one, no matter how close, would hear anyhting."  
  
"So close but yet, still so far away." Holmes said looking at her. I knew he was reffering to something else and could see she knew it aswell.  
  
"Seymore, I need to rest up after this. I will visit my father for a while."  
  
His face fell but he held a brave front. "Alright, I will take you."  
  
"No need Mr .Jeffries. I think it would be more suitable if I and Watson here took here. It is always good to have a Doctor near by."  
  
"Yes I suppose you are right."  
  
She stood up with the help of Mr. Jeffries. "I will get you a carriage." He said to Holmes.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
We all made our way out of the house to wait.  
  
After a little while Mr. Jeffries spoke to Ms. Claire again. "I'll check on you tomorrow Brett." He said.  
  
She smiled to him.  
  
"You should have the police over here right away. If they have any questions, which I am sure they have, just refer them to me." Holmes said.  
  
"Of course."  
  
For a short while Mr. Jeffries held ger hands as Holmes tried not to look on.  
  
When the carriage arrived Holmes and I helped Ms. Claire in first and then we got in ourselfes.  
  
Ms. Claire and Mr. Jeffries gave each other a final wave.  
  
I then heard Holmes talking. "I do think we will take a different path."  
  
"Oh where to might I ask?" Ms. Claire responded.  
  
"Baker Street. I will not have you anywhere else but there."  
  
"I see. Does this mean....?"  
  
I could see he took her hand and gently removed her engagement ring. "I think this needs to go back to Mr. Jeffries. I assume you were thinking of returning it yourself."  
  
She nodded. "I will explain it to him but now, I feel I am not quite up to it just yet. I need to get my strength back."  
  
He put the ring in his pocket and she did not object. "Yes, and from now on I have no intention of letting you go. Ever again."  
  
She smiled as he leaned in for a kiss.  
  
I smiled when I heard his voice again. "Keep your eyes on the road Watson."  
  
I blushed as I did so.  
  
  
  
I was given permission to print this story when the people involved in it had passed away. Until then I keep it locked away safely. Since this took place Ms. Claire, or as I came to call her Brett, has read it on more then one occasssion and even once or twice to Holmes. It still remains as one of their favorites aswell as mine.  
  
THE END?. 


End file.
